


The Perfect Storm

by HigherFurtherFasterBaby



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: #TheGetDownChallenge, F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherFurtherFasterBaby/pseuds/HigherFurtherFasterBaby
Summary: A collection of one-shots following our favourite football couple.





	1. The Get Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this isn't beta read and just a heads up I'm Scottish so some of the terms might be a little different but if you want something changed let me know and I will. Hope you all like it, comments and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> P.S the title of the story might change I'm not 100% committed to it.

Her mother and brother are up to something she can feel it. Ashlyn and Ali had announced their engagement in people's magazine the week before, of course, though they had informed their families first. They had been lounging on the couch with Logan resting her head on one of Ali's thighs and Ashlyns head resting on her other when both of there phones had starting ringing. Kyle was calling Ashlyn and Deb was calling her daughter. As it turned out the two were coming for a visit to see their favourite couple. 

The two other Krieger members had been staying with them for three days now and Ali had a sneaking suspicion that they were up to something. Ashlyn, on the other hand, was more than amused watching her fiance trying to figure out what her mother and brother are up to. It made the brunette even more suspicious when her brother had told them Saturday morning that he had made them dinner reservations at an upscale restaurant for later that same day. 

So here they were in their en-suite bedroom. Ali was standing in front of the large bathroom in her black silk robe putting the finishing touches of her make-up on, having already done her hair curling it lightly brushing it over her left shoulder. Ashlyn, on the other hand, was standing in their walk-in closet looking for a suit to wear make-up done and her now shoulder length hair slicked back. The blonde was just laying her blue suit and white shirt on the bed when she bends down putting her shoes on the floor in front of the bed catching a glimpse of the other woman as she stood up. Ali was standing rolling her lips together wiping a little extra lipstick off. 

"What?" Ali asked noting the blonde staring at her as she turned walking into the bedroom. 

"Nothing, you're just beautiful." Ashlyn shrugged with a bashful grin. 

"Charmer," Ali grinned placing a peck to the other woman's lips.

In comfortable silence, the two women get dressed side by side in the room. Ali had gone for a black mid-thigh length dress with a slight plunging v neck and thick straps leaving her muscular arms free and black heels that she was stepping into. Next, to her, Ashly sat on the bed tying the shoelaces of her suit shoes. When the brunette looked up she found her girlfriend looking down at her tie trying to straighten it out. Grinning she made her way to the blonde stopping in front of her replacing her hands with her own sorting out the tie earning a wide grin from the slightly taller woman. Ali, of course, took a moment to let her eyes trace down then back up the goalkeeper's body running her hand down the length of the tie. 

"Mmm, handsome," Ali said grinning. 

" Says, the beautiful lady but please don't look at me like that or we aren't leaving baby," Ashlyn said taking a step back slipping her wallet and phone in her pockets grabbing her keys. "You ready before you're brother comes in here?"

The couple had a lovely date enjoying getting to spend some time together. They talked, laughed eat and drank well Ali drank Ashlyn was driving so she stuck to water. By the time they finished their cheeks were hurting from smiling so much but it was nice to get away for a bit. They were reluctant to head straight home once they were finished so instead opted to go for a short walk strolling through town hand in hand before heading back to the gated community where they live. The couple was mindful that Ali's mum and brother were at home to spend some time with them so they headed home around seven thirty since it was a twenty-minute drive. The whole way home Ali sat in the passenger seat with her hand on Ashlyn's thigh who would rest her hand on top of the brunette linking their fingers together when she could. When they pulled up in the driveway they couldn't help but notice that the front of the house was dark, despite the summer weather. It looked like no one was home.

"I wonder where they went?" Ali mused out loud. 

"Maybe they're out the back it's still nice out," Ashlyn replied before they stepped out the car. 

Ashlyn rounded the car joining her girlfriend on the other side their hands automatically sought out each other as they made their way to the house slipping in the front door. They were immediately surprised that they weren't greeted by Logan like normal causing the two women to share a look with each other.

"If Kyle jumps out and scares us will you still love me in prison." Ali jocked earning a chuckle from the blonde. 

"I'll protect you, baby." Ashlyn joked throwing her arm over Ali's shoulder pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

Smiling Ali wrapped her own arm around Ashlyn's waist as they began making their way through the bottom of the house. Discovering that the kitchen and light were on and the french doors to the back garden were there the couple made there way outside to the back patio to see if Deb and Kyle were out there. They were certainly not expecting to see what they did. The smell of BBQ was wafting through the air and the garden table was littered with food that people could help themselves to and there was music playing in the background. Then gathered around the table were some of their closest friends. Deb, Kyle, Sidney, Alex, Megan, Tonin, Christian Press and of course little Cassius and many more of there teammates. 

"What, you guys what are you all doing here?" Ashlyn asked surprised the smile on both the couple face's unable to get any wider. 

"Well, you guys made it official so we had to come to celebrate with you." Megan grinned lifting up her beer. 

"Yeah, so we were going to throw you an engagement party but then I remembered what Ashlyn said on my Vlog about your wedding so we wanted to do something low key. So here's the thing we wanted you both to know how much we love you and that we are so happy that you can both finally be happy with each other without having to worry about the big bosses. I mean you've been together for nine years about time. So we love you both and we are all incrediably proud of you." Kyle said raising his wine glass to them both. 

Both women took their time to make their way around there friends to personally thank them for coming and how much it means to them that they were there. Once they had done the rounds the blonde got them both a drink before they settled in the two empty chairs Ashlyn throwing her arm over the back of Ali's chair. 

The night only continued to get better with the food and drink following just as quickly as the laughter. Ali had gone back into the kitchen to get another bottle of wine from the supply that Kyle and her mother had obviously gone shopping for when they had gone on their date. She topped up her own glass before passing the bottle around then handing the bottle of whisky to her fiance so she could top up her own glass. The defender was just about to sit down when an arm wrapped around her waist. Grinning Ali turned her head to face Ashlyn smiling brightly pressing a lingering kiss to her lips the blonde wrapping her free hand around the back of the defender's neck. 

"Aunties!" Came the familiar of their little nephew Cassius breaking them out of there moment. 

"Nephew!" Ashlyn shouted back smiling letting her hand slid down Ali's back to rest on the small of it. 

"Come dance." He called making Ali immediately glad she had slipped a pair on a pair of flip flops. 

Of course, they couldn't say no to the young boy so they set their glasses down and joined the group dancing on the grass. Neither woman knew how long they had been dancing for but they were having the best time ever and it was about to get better when Megan changed the song to Blanco Black The Git Up. She picked the extra long version so she could show them quickly how to do it before picking the actual version. Somehow the couple found themselves in the front line of there friends with Megan on Ashlyn's side and Sydney on Ali's. Christian, Alex, Tobin and Kyle were also in the front line with the others gathered behind them in their own lines. They were all laughing as they followed the dance moves along with the music Deb filming the whole thing, Ashlyn couldn't help but make a big show the last time the song said to grab their sweetheart and spin them around. Deb text to as many people as she could. Megan would later post it on Instagram and Twitter the next day with a heartfelt message to the happy couple. 

The song changed to a slow song Ali and Ashlyn somehow finding themselves in the middle of the group of friends but the goalkeeper wanted to take the change of song to dance with her girl. 

"Hey pretty girl won't you look my way," Came the first line of the song as Ashlyn held her hand out in a silent request to dance. 

Ali took the blonde's hand wrapping her arm around her back to wrap her hand around the slightly taller woman's shoulder. Ashlyn wrapped her own arm around Ali's waist as the held there clasped at their side, Ali resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder. The couple swayed in time with the music lost in their own world. At some point, Ali moved to wrap her arms around the blonde splaying them out on her back. Ashlyn wrapped her own arms around Ali's neck pressing their foreheads together. The blonde then ran her hands down the defender's arms before placing them on her hips leaning in to give her a slow lingering kiss as the song ended.

"I love you," Ashlyn said. 

"I love you too," Ali replied smiling but they were interrupted by Kyle whistling to discover everyone looking at them. 

"Hey, Krashlyn?" Megan shouted out. 

"Yas Kween?" The blonde joked. 

"Oosa" She said and then the rest of the team joined in the bar the happy couple. "OOSA-OOSA-OOSA-AH," They chanted happily. 

The couple coulnd't help but think was going to be their best year yet.


	2. Aunties Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God she loves the sight of seeing them together. 5 times Ashlyn was struck by Ali and kids.

**1st Time Ashlyn with Ali (2015) (Inspired by Ali’s Instagram photo big Ali and Little Ali in onesies)**

It was the middle of the offseason so Ali had decided to go and visit her Dad and the other for a little bit before they got to busy and barley got to see one another. This time her girlfriend was coming with her on her week-long visit to her dad’s house that he shares with his wife Vikki and his two stepsons.

The day had gone pretty well so far. The couple had woken up snuggling together in Ali’s bedroom then share a nice breakfast with everyone. The defender had been delighted when her dad had told them that they had taken the week off so they could spend as much time together as possible. So today with it being a nice spring day and the boys off at school Ken had decided that he was going to replace the bits of the decking at the back hat were needing fixed before the summer comes around. Of course, Ashlyn had offered to help so that he could get it done quicker and she thought it would be some nice bonding time with the man. She had seen the bright smile her girlfriend had given her when she had offered.

So with the two of them out the back doing whatever it was that they were doing Vikki and Ali went to go and do some shopping so they could cook their busy partners something nice. Ashlyn and her dad had been away at the hardware store when they had come back with an extra guest. Rachel Ali’s cousin had an emergency at was and was needing some babysitting so knowing her cousin was in town had called the defender and asked knowing that she would want to spend time with her namesake. Ali, of course, jumped at the opportunity so on the way they had swung by and picked up Little Ali. Somehow during the visit to her cousin, the babysitting turned it to the little girl spending the night at the Krieger’s house.

It was later that night Vikki and Ken were cleaning up after dinner and the boys were out when the blonde came down the stairs after having a shower. She came skipping down the stairs dressed in a pair of sweats and an oversized t-shirt. She couldn’t help the smile that came to her face when she heard the sound of both Ali’s laughing and the telltale sign of the Lion King playing on the TV, well at least the end of the movie.

When she got to the living room, though her heart practically doubled in size with the overwhelming feeling of love for her girl as she leaned against the doorframe. There they were both big Ali and little Ali dressed in onesies singing and dancing to ‘I just can’t wait to be king’. Grinning Ashlyn leaned against the doorframe watching them. The blonde couldn’t help but picture their own future hopefully one that involves a little girl of their own to do just this with.

“What?” Ali asked looking up noticing her girlfriend standing watching them smiling. “Nothing just watching a couple of cuties.” The keeper smiled taking a seat on the couch. Ali in turn blushed and smiled back before getting back to dancing with little Ali.

* * *

**2nd time Ashlyn with Ali**

Ashlyn always knew that she wanted to have kids with Ali one day, they had even talked about it but it wasn't until tonight she realised just what that would look like. Sydney their fellow teammate and one of their best friends had mentioned about wanting to have a date night with Dom her husband one day in the locker room while training. Once the couple had gotten home they had a talk about it then Ali had text the women who lived just down the street and offered that they babysit little Cassius. 

The next day they had worked out all the details. The couple would stay the night at Sydney's and Dom’s giving them the option of coming home whenever they pleased. They had arrived just after the four-month baby had been put down for the night. Well, at least until he woke up for his next feed. Sydney had pumped for them leaving enough bottle in the fridge and some frozen in the freezer just in case they need it.

"Alright, you guys know where everything is, help yourselves. There's money by the door if you won't take out, don't argue." They heard from behind them as they sat on the couch where they sat, heads popping up at the voice.

"Looking good Syd, and thank you," Ali said dropping the phone to the couch.

"Look at you, Mama." Ashlyn grinned arm wrapped around her girlfriend.

Once the couple had left the two women snuggled up on the couch and put on a movie. By the time it was finished and they were heading to bed Cassius was up for his first feed to Ashlyn took care of him feeding him while Ali got ready for bed. Then once she was ready Ali took over changing him and settling him back in his crib before joining the blonde in bed. The blonde was already settling in the bed wearing a tank and boxers surfing on her phone when Ali slid in beside her snuggling into her side burying her face in the blonde's neck. Logan had settled herself at the bottom of Cassius's crib. Ashlyn dropped a kiss to the top of Ali's head wrapping her free arm around her nails scrapping at the hair at the nape of the brunette's neck. The next thing the keeper knew the defender was sound asleep puffing gently into her neck. The blonde was quickly lulled to sleep by the gentle sound of her girlfriend's deep breathing.

Later that night Ashlyn rolled over stretching her arm out in an attempt to pull Ali against her but instead she was met with the cold sheets instead. Rolling over onto her back she rubbed her eyes sleepily discovering that she was alone in bed. With a quick glance at the clock, Ashlyn discovered it was just after two am. Sleeping she threw her legs over the edge of the bed and went in search of her girlfriend. Of course, it wasn't hard to find the defender she could hear faint humming coming over the baby monitor. So she went straight to the babies room to find Ali rocking said baby in the rocking chair tentatively looking at the little boy. It was that moment that Ashlyn got a glimpse at what hopefully her own future held. One night she would wake up like this and go in search of the brunette except it would be their own child she was holding. Grinning the blonde made her way over to discover that Ali and Cassius were both sleeping.

"Baby," Ashlyn said cupping the defender's cheek.

"Mmm, hey," Ali mumbled sleepily as her eyes fluttered open to see the keeper.

"Come back to bed darling." The blonde said. 

Ali took a minute to come to herself before she stood up and placed the baby back in the crib. She stood for a few seconds to make sure he stayed asleep before letting the younger woman lead her back to the guest room by the hand. Ashlyn was first to settle into bed laying on her back barley giving Ali time to get into bed before she was reaching up cupping her face pulling her against her in a chaste slowly kiss. Ali barely managed to catch herself placing her hands on the pillow on either side of the blondes head settling top of the keeper letting their lips move together slowly. But eventually, the defender pulled back when the need for air became too much.

"You okay?" Ali questioned a little breathless.

"I just love you," Ashlyn replied tangling their legs together wrapping her arms around the woman on top of her.

"I love you too." Ali smiled pecking the blonde's lips before resting her head on the pillow beside the blondes head.

That was how Sydney had found them when she popped her head into the guest room when they had gotten home and maybe taken a few picture one that might have ended on Instagram. Of course, she sent a copy to the sleeping couple before slipping out the rooms shutting the door behind her heading to her own bedroom.

* * *

**3 Ashlyn's struck by Ali and Cassius.**

Ali, Ashlyn and Alex Morgan were all over at Sydney's having a bit of a get-together. It was the middle of summer so they were all sitting outside around a table chatting a drinking wine with Little one-year-old Cassius lapping up all the attention from his three favourite aunties. They had all just gotten out the pool so were all enjoying a nice glass of cold wine drying off in the sun. Ali had just slipped on a pair of rather small short over her bikini bottom leaving her top half bare except for her bikini top when little Cassius crashed into her legs beaming up at him. Smiling she reached down swinging him up onto her hip ticking his belly.

"Mama, ice gape?" He asked.

"You want some frozen grapes?" Sydney asked from her seat between Ashlyn and Alex earning a nod from her son.

"I'll go, why don't we change that saggy butt of yours while we're at it?" Ali offered as she tickled his belly again earning a full belly laugh from him as Syd called her thanks.

Neither of the three women noticed how long the two had been gone for until Alex answered a text in her phone and leaned back to peer in the glass doors.

"Hey, guys what do you think they're up to?"

"Let's go see, probably some kind of trouble." Sydney chuckled as they all stood up making their way inside.

The three-headed straight inside through the kitchen to the living room stopping dead in their tracks. There on the couch lay Ali with Cassius on her chest, his little arms wrapped arm her neck with one of her hands resting on his back the other under his bum keeping him safe. The pair were sound asleep. Of course, the other three wasted no time taking pictures before quietly heading back outside. At least the two brunettes thought the blonde was following behind them as they sat back down in their seats outside at the table. Instead, the blonde had stayed back and was just standing to look at her fiancé lying sleeping on the couch with their godson. Alex and Sidney snuck back in hiding behind the door watching the keeper quietly, Sydney decided to take a little video of the moment for Instagram. She held her phone on the keeper as she made her way over crouching down by the sleeping pair brushing the hair out of Ali's face before kissing her forehead then placing a kiss on the back of Cassius's head. When the blonde stood up the two hiding women quickly made their way back outside taking their seats again. Sydney posted the video tagging the couple while adding the song 'So This Is Love'.

As if the mother hadn't just posted the video Sydney looked up at the blonde as she sat down and smiled picking up her glass of wine.

"Guys," Ashlyn said with a shy smile they don't often get to see from the blonde.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked taking a sip from her own glass of wine.

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me." She stated causing the women across from her to look at shock Sydney's head wiping up so fast the keeper was surprised she didn't get whiplash. Ashlyn just grinned taking a sip of her beer.

“What?” Alex and Sydney asked at the same time leaning forward in their seats.

“Don’t get excited I don’t know how I’m going to do or even have a ring yet but yeah I’m gonna ask her.” The keeper smiled picking at the label on her beer bottle while the two women across from her grinned at her like idiots.

* * *

**4th Time Ashlyn’s struck by Ali and Cassius.**

They had just finished their fame winning 2-0. As usual, the players had stayed behind to sign autographs with the phone. Ashlyn had already done her rounds with Sydney and was waiting by the tunnel with the other woman and her son Cassius as the waited for the defender to finish. The blonde keeper had the small boy sitting on her hip tickling his belly making him laugh when she came up with an idea in order to get her girlfriend moving.

“Hey Cash, go get Auntie Ali and tell her Auntie Ash says, 'Hey Pretty Lady I'm hungry.” Ashlyn grinned placing him on the ground kneeling down beside him pouting to the brunette who wasn’t too far away.

The two watched as Cash took a minute to look before speeding off to the brunette. Of course, the other two women took a couple of steps forward to keep a good eye on him to make sure he was alright until reaching his destination.

“Auntie Ali!” Cash shouted at the top of his lungs running towards the defender. Hearing the young boy's voice shouting her Ali turned to see him running at her. Smiling she kneeled down spreading her arms out wide for him to run into. He did just the running straight into her as if she was a brick wall but the brunette scooped him up and threw him up in the air playfully before tickling his belly. His loud belly laugh, headed straight for their ears as the watched the two with each other.

“You’re staring,” Sydney said looking at the keeper beside her. 

"Can you blame me, look at them," Ashlyn said unapologetically as Ali made her way over still tickling Cassius's belly.

"Aunt Ash, say to tell you. Hey, pretty I'm hungry." Cash said placing his hands on the defender's cheeks. 

"What about you handsome are you hungry?" She asked grinning over to the top of his head looking at her girlfriend before they headed inside the tunnel so that they could shower and leave for something to eat. 

"Starving." A small voice said as Cash rested his head on the defender's shoulder. "Aunt Ali?" He asked lifting his head back up as the other two followed behind them. 

"Yeah, buddy?" She asked patting his bum. 

"Wanna split a shake?" He asked resting his arm on her shoulder. 

"With you, baby every day." Ali smiled kissing his cheek. "Wanna share some pancakes with me?" 

"Everyday" Cash grinned kissing her cheek. 

"I got that on video, I'm definitely posting it." Syndey grinned. "I love them." She chuckled. 

"Yeah me." Ashlyn grinned like a dope her teammate slinging her arm over her shoulder. 

* * *

**5th Ashlyns Struck by Ali and Reese**

They had played a friendly against Costa Rico yesterday and today are heading back after the team breakfast. Ali was sitting with Ashlyn to her left side and Christine to her right with her daughter Reese sitting on her knee. It seemed though that Ali had made a new best friend in little Reese. The nine-month-old seems infatuated with the brunette defender. Anytime that Reese could get herself attached to Ali then that was just what she would do. This morning was no different as the baby sat on her mother's knee she had her little head turned towards the woman sitting next to her with a happy little smile on her face. 

"Reese." Her mother said trying to get to her attention gaining the attention of Ali and Ashlyn but not her daughter. 

"Christie I think someone has a little baby crush." Ashlyn grinned her dimple popping out. 

"What you jealous she's making moves on your girl?" Christie grinned looking over her daughters head at the blonde with Ali giggling in the middle of them. She was one of the few who knew about their relationship. "She's too busy looking at Ali to actually eat her breakfast, I'm hungry." She added with a huff. 

"I'm finished pass her here and you eat." Ali smiled pushing her plate aside to make space for the babies breakfast. 

"She's gonna be trouble already looking at pretty faces while she's eating." Ashlyn grinned looking down at her own food mumbling, except both Ali and Christie heard her. 

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Christie scoffed. 

Much to Reese's disgust, they all had to part ways so that they could all go and get their things to bring down to the bus. They all met up in the hall though so that the keeper and defender could help the mother with their things since someone had to hold the baby. It took a little bit of effort and a quick trip back up to the mother's room by the goalkeeper to get the babies blanket that had been accidentally forgotten. They eventually made it on to the bus though Christie having been seated in front of the two who were bus buddies for this trip. 

The bus had barely left the hotel when Reese's head popped around the side of the chair in search of her new favourite person. For awhile the baby was content to sit and just look at Ali until a little arm extended, little fingers wiggling until Ali took her hand. 

"She got it bad." Ashlyn laughed. 

It hadn't really been a problem until it was time for the nine-month-old baby to go for a nap. Little Reese was not happy at being separated from Ali and let her displeasure be known despite the fact that it was so obvious that she was fighting sleep. Every time that Christie thought that she was starting to fall asleep Reese would wake herself up and look around for Ali then start fussing. 

"Ali." The mom started. 

"Ash, switch seats with me, Christie, hand me my new best friend," Ali said cutting the other women off. 

Doing as asked the couple switched seats so that the brunette was sitting at the window. Once Ashlyn sat back down next to Ali the brunette moved so that her back was pressed against the window then threw her legs over the blonde's legs. Then once the brunette was settled Christie stood up and handed Reese over dropping the blanket on Ali's legs. Ali then settled the baby on her chest wrapping arm under Reese's bum the other rubbing circles on her back while the baby used one hand to grip onto her t-shirt the other tangled in brunette locks. Ali would switch between patting the babies back and rubbing soothing circles on it. 

Ash turned her head to watch the brunette settle the baby down as she dropped her own hands down on to the shins of the legs resting on her own. That was when she noticed that they had both fallen asleep so she took the opportunity to take a picture of her secret girlfriend. Then when all had been quiet for a while Christie looked over the back of her chair to see that the three of them had fallen asleep so she too took the opportunity to take a picture of the sleeping three. 

Next time the blonde woke up she was met by the sight of a still sleeping Ali and Reese not having moved from the same position that they were in when they fell asleep. Ashlyn couldn't help but smile at the sight. She could imagine Ali snuggling like that with their own daughter or son. Gently as not to wake the sleeping pair she slipped her hand into her pocket to slip out her phone then taking a couple of photos of the sleeping pair. She couldn't help how cute they looked. It wasn't her fault that she had to have a picture of them both. Smiling at the photo Ashlyn slipped her phone back into her pocket before taking one last look at the two beside her noticing that the brunette's hair had fallen over her face when she shifted her head due to the motion of the bus. The keeper couldn't help but laugh at the adorable annoyed scrunched up face that her girlfriend was making. So she reached up leaning over tucking the stray hair behind her hair ear only for the brunette to reach up and give her wrist a loving squeeze then letting it go. Ashlyn simply put her hands back on Ali's shins giving her a squeeze back. Yeah, that will be them someday. 


	3. Our Tiny Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn wants to go on vacation with Ali after their camp with the USWNT but the girls don't think that the defender is going to go for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this idea came to me after watching Tiny House Nation on Netflix and I couldn't get this idea out of my head.

Having finished there day of training and had their team dinner the girls have the rest of the night before curfew to do whatever they like. Some of the girls had gone out for coffee and some of them had headed back to their rooms to relax from there hard days training. Ashlyn and Megan being two of the girls who had gone back to their room. Megan was sitting on her bed with her iPad on FaceTime with her girlfriend Sue while Ashly was sitting on her own bed looking at her iPad rather intently. The keeper was totally oblivious to the two women having their conversation on the other side of the room because she was so busy staring at her iPad. She was so quiet that both Megan and Sue kept stopping their conversation so that forward and basketball player could look over. Well, Megan would move her iPad so that her girlfriend could see the blonde. 

The couple continued there conversation with each other while also keeping an eye on the keeper. In the end, though they were too interested in what the blonde was looking at on her iPad. Instead, they just sat watching her scrolling through things on her iPad 

"Okay, what is so interesting you haven't said one word?" Megan asked the other woman sitting across from her on her own bed. 

"Huh?" The Ashlyn asked whipping her head up, eyes wide earning an amused laugh from Sue. 

"Is everything alright?" Sue asked from the tablet. 

"I want to take Ali on vacation after camp, I'm just not sure that she will go for it." The blonde said biting her lip. 

"Why don't you think she will like it?" The basketball player asked.

Grinning Megan slipped off her own bed and joined Ashlyn on her bed. She settled down beside the younger woman moving her Ipad so that her girlfriend could see what they were looking at. Waiting while the Forward got settled down beside her checking to see how long they have before the other joined them for a movie Ashlyn then went back to the start of the photo's that she had been looking at to show them. 

"So it's a cabin in the Nation Park in Minnesota on the lake. There's only like two side by side. The ground floor is an open plan living room kitchen. The wall facing the lake is a full-length glass french folding door with a brick wall in the middle that has a TV and Fireplace on it. Full-sized bathroom downstairs with a view of the lake from the soaking tub." Ashlyn explained as she went through the photos with them. 

"Why won't she like it sounds great I want to come," Megan asked looking up at her friend. 

"Well, there are two cabins so we could do a couples getaway. But I mean Ali's not really into camping so." The blonde trailed off unsure. 

"But I mean it's a cabin so it's not camping is it?" Sue asked from the screen in her girlfriend's hand. 

"So I mean the bedroom is a loft. literally some small nightstands a matress under a skylight. Like you can kneel but not stand. You have to take a ladder up. It's a tiny cabin like one of those tiny homes. There is a wrap-around deck and a rooftop deck with a jacuzzi on top as well." The blonde explained. 

"So ask her," Sue replied. "I don't think she is going to love the idea." The brunette added. 

Ashlyn decided that she would ask Ali once they had all left after the movie. She was confident that the defender would say yes so in hope that she would the three women went ahead and booked the two cabins. The three women at the camp would have to go home of course and repack for the holiday with things that they would actually need but they planned it for three days after they finish camp. By the time that they had everything sorted out the girls started arriving for the movie. Then after about fifteen minutes once they had all settled down and started the movie the group of girls that had gone out to get coffee all joined them. 

Without even thinking about it Ali crawled over Ashlyn into the spot on the bed that the others had left for her. The brunette settled in beside her so that their shoulders were pressed together she even leaned over and pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek. As they settled in further the brunette linked their fingers together resting her free hand on the blonde's bicep. Ashlyn grinned pressing a kiss to the side of Ali's head. They had always tried to be professional when at work but hey the blonde doesn't really care. By the time that the movie had finished and the others had started to leave the defender had snuggled into the blonde. Once everyone else had left leaving the three woman alone Mgena excused herself saying she was going for a shower before going to bed leaving the couple alone.

The keeper waited until the bathroom door shut before she reached up with her free hand cupping Ali's face so that she had a thumb on her face in front of her ear while her palm covered her cheek. She leaned in nudging her nose against the brunette's with a smile before bringing their lips together in a slow chaste kiss. Ali smiled feeling Ashlyn's node nudge hers before kissing her back, her body practically melting into the blonde's side. Her hand that was still resting on the blonde's bicep tightened against her while her free hand slid along Ashlyn's arm and down to her wrist of the hand cupping her cheek as their lips moved together slowly. It wasn't until the need for air became too much causing the brunette to pull away resting their foreheads together with a smile on her lips and her eyes still closed. 

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining" She asked breathlessly eyes still closed. 

"Nothing I just love you." Ashlyn smiled. pecking the defender's lips. 

"I love you too, but what's on you're mind? Ask me whatever it is you've been wanting to ask me since we got back?" She asked opening her eyes. 

"What, why?" The blonde asked but Ali simply looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, So we, I want to know if you want to come on vacation to a cabin on the lake in Minnesota?" The blonde asked shyly, 

"Of course I do, show me, baby," Ali replied pressing a kiss to her slips settling into the blonde's side again. 

Ashlyn smiled wrapping her around the smaller woman again picking up her iPad again. Once they were settled again, this time Ali using Ashlyn's shoulder as a pillow with the blonde's arm wrapped around her and her own hand resting on her chest she threw her leg over the keepers. Grinning Ashlyn stole another kiss before showing the pictures that she had previously shown the other couple. By the time that Pineo came out of the shower and joined them again drying her hair already dressed for bed, they were still looking at the iPad. Grinning and telling her girlfriend that everything sounded great Ali gave Ashlyn one last kiss before reminding her that she had to get back to her own room for curfew as she slid off the bed. 

"Worried for nothing told you, dude." Megan laughed chucking the wet towel at the smiling keeper who was making her way to the bathroom. 

The rest of there time at camp seemed to go impossibly slow. All three woman were excited to get home so they could pack and go on there holiday. They had all agreed to meet up at the airport where they would pick up the two cars they had rented and drive out to the cabin. Ashlyn, of course, was like an excited child throughout the whole flight. It made Ali smile at the excitement radiating off of her girlfriend beside her. Once they landed and collected there bags they headed to the area they agreed to meet Megan and Sue to discover that the couple was already waiting there with their own bags sitting beside them drinking coffee. Greeting each other they all shared a hug before going to pick up the two cars. The newly landed couple thanked the other two for the coffee that had gotten them once Ashly had texted to say that they were minutes away.

Then they were on there way to their cabins they had rented for the week. It took a few hours but finally, they were driving down the dirt road that leads them to the cabins. As soon as the lake came into view Ashlyn reached over the console picking up Ali's hand lacing their fingers together then bringing her hand up to her lips pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. Ali smiled leaning across pressing a kiss to her cheek as the blonde rested their linked hands on her thigh. Half an hour later and the blonde was pulling the car up to the side of one of the cabins overlooking the lake. Hoping out the car Ashlyn quickly ran around the car opening Ali's door for her smiling at the brunette. Grinning Ali slipped out the car kissing Ashlyn's cheek as the keeper shut the door. Looking around seeing that Megan and Sue still had to arrive Ashlyn stepped forward bracing her hands on the jeep strapping Ali against it. Not that Ali had a problem with it she rested the palms of her hands on the blondes and smiled up at her. 

"Say pretty girl come here often?" Ashlyn smiled down at the brunette. 

"Only when I know there's a pretty blonde." Ali grinned back. 

"Well say can this blonde get a kiss, honey." 

"Oh, anything for you." 

That was just how Megan and Sue found them when they pulled up behind them. The blonde still had the brunette pressed against the jeep making out like a couple of teenagers. 

"Ali put her down you have no idea where she's been." Megan joked as she hoped out. 

"What do you say we go and have a look around. The keys are in the key safe by the doorbell I've already texted you the number." The keeper said wrapping her arm around the defender's shoulder. 

Collecting their suitcases the couples made their way to the two cabins. Swinging the door open Ashlyn grabbed both cases leading Ali in stopping behind the couch with a smile. Together they had a look around even going up to the rooftop steps via the steps on the deck at the side of the house, the blonde taking her time to set up the jacuzzi for later tonight knowing that they were both tired from all their traveling recently. First things first though, they unpacked their things into the small wardrobe down the stairs beside the bathroom and storing their cases away to keep them out of the road. Then the most important part of the night so far according to Ali because she was starving, they made something to eat. After eating they changed Ali slipping into a black bikini and Ashlyn a blue bikini top and the smallest board shorts that the defender had ever seen, not that she was complaining. So with the blonde carrying towels her iPod and a portable speaker and Ali with a bottle of champagne and two glasses the couple headed up to the jacuzzi finding Sue and Megan already in theirs. 

That was how the goalkeeper found herself leaning against the back of the tub with a glass of champagne in one hand soft music playing in the background as she watched her girlfriend leaning against the front of the tub head resting on her folded arms as they watched the sunset. Grinning at the sight Ashlyn picked up her phone taking a tone of photos of the brunette who had no idea she was doing it but it was too good of an opportunity. 

"What are you two going to do all week without phone service," Sue asked amused referring to Megan and Ashlyn, gaining Ali's attention causing her to turn around and find the blonde taking picture. 

"Use the extra battery life to take more pictures of Ali," Ashlyn said with a grin without missing a beat taking yet another picture of her girlfriend who was now facing her. 

"Yeah who needs phones when we have our girls." Megan cheesed happily. 

Smiling Ali pulled Ashlyn over so that they could take a few selfies together with the setting sun as the background. Once she was done taking pictures Ashlyn put her phone back on the deck beside the speaker before leaning back against the back of the tub pulling Ali with her so that her front was pressed against the brunettes back who was sitting between her legs. Ali's free hand rested under the water tracing patterns against Ashlyn's thigh whose own free hand she used to ghost her fingertips up and down Ali's arm. 

It wasn't long after the sun had set that Megan and Sue headed in for the night but the other couple was happy to stay out under the clear night sky watching the stars twinkle and the water sparkle under the night sky. Ashlyn could feel Ali's weight against getting a little heavier letting her know that the brunette was starting to get tired so she decided it was time to call it a night. Putting her empty glass down Ashly ran the back of her fingers across Ali's cheek down her jawline to her chin taking it between her thumb and index finger turning her head to face her. Then once the brunette was looking at her with tired eyes and a tired smile Ashlyn leaned in and kissed her slowly before informing the older woman it was time to go to bed. Heading inside the couple made a beeline straight for the bathroom changing their swimsuits for bathroom, washing their faces and cleaning their teeth. 

"You go put your PJ's on princess and get in bed, I'll lock up and be right there," Ashlyn said kissing Ali's forehead. 

By the time Ashlyn joined Ali in the loft, the brunette was already under the covers looking out the skyline at the clear night sky. With a smile, she sat on the edge of the matress about to take her robe off to put on boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in. It made her wonder why the hell she had chosen to change up there when there is only enough room to kneel never mind change. 

"Don't, I want to feel you, please?" Ali asked shyly once Ashlyn had slipped the robe off and was about to put on her boxers. 

"Yeah?" Ashlyn asked with a large smile earning a shy node from her girlfriend. 

Happily, the blonde slipped under the covers laying down then lifting her arm silently asking the brunette to cuddle. Just as happily Ali slid over tucking herself into the blonde's side using her shoulder as a pillow resting her hand on the blonde's chest and throwing her leg over her. Ashlyn smiled pressing a kiss into her hair as she flatted her hand against Ali's back letting it run up and down her back lulling her to sleep within minutes. 

The next morning Ali's eyes fluttered open to be met with the sight of her girlfriend sitting on the mattress naked struggling to get her t-shirt over her head making her laugh. The sound of the sleepy chuckle made the blonde drop the top on to her lap while she twisted her top half to look at the brunette who was laying on her back with her face turned to her. 

"Having some trouble there?" She giggled. 

"Something funny baby?" Ashlyn asked with a smirk shifting so that she was completely facing Ali. 

"Just taking in the beautiful view thinking." Ali grinned trailing her eyes down Ashlyn's front letting her fingers trace down the line between the blonde's breasts. 

"Oh yeah thinking what?" She asked leaning in closer enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend's fingers. 

"Doesn't always pay to be a giant does it?" The brunette laughed only for the blonde to throw the covers off and settle on top of her settling between her now bent legs her top half hovering above Ali, hands on either side of her head. Grinning Ashlyn trailed her lips down Ali's neck before nipping at her then kissing her lips taking her bottom lip between her teeth. 

"But you know what that means baby?" She asked brushing her lips against her ear. 

"What?" Ali gasped out tangling her hands in blonde locks. 

"Longer arms to do this." She replied running her hand down the defender's front to between her legs and cupping her earning a gasp. 

"Mmm, that is a bonus." The brunette said tugging the blonde's hair to bring their lips together in a kiss. Then when the need for air became too much she pulled away pressing her forehead against Ashlyn's. "Thank you," Ali said with a soft smile. 

"What for honey?" Ashlyn asked looking at the women below her with a slightly confused look cupping her cheek running her thumb across her bottom lip.

"Bringing me here," Ali stated simply. 

Instead of answering Aslyn leaned down kissing Ali deeply causing the hands in the blondes hair to tighten. She trailed open mouthed kisses down Ali's neck across her collarbone and down to her breasts taking the right one in her mouth. While her mouth focused on her breast licking, sucking, nipping and kissing Ashlyn's hand focused on Ali's left breast before switching giving the other one the same attention. Below her Ali was writhing beneath her until Ashlyn started trailing kisses lower but the brunette had other ideas. As the blonde began her decent lower Ali's hand shot out cupping the blonde's face taking her by surprise making her look up her own hand covering Ali's that the defender had rested on her cheek. 

"I want you up here baby, I want..." Ali said trailing off not quite able to put her thoughts into words yet but Ashlyn knew. 

Smiling Ashlyn pressed a kiss to Ali's palm before tangling their fingers together trailing kisses back up to the brunette's lips pinning the hand linked in hers above her head against the pillow. She kissed the woman below her while running her free hand up the outside of Ali's thigh bring it up to hook around her own thigh. Not once breaking the kiss the hand that had just trailed up Ali's thigh between the brunette's legs ever so slowly circling her clit. Ali's head fell back giving Ashlyn free access to her neck biting down gently at the same time she thrust a finger into the brunette. 

"Fuck." Ali moaned earning a smile from Ashlyn as she admired the hickey she'd left on Ali's knowing fine well the trouble she was going to get in later. 

One finger slowly became two as she started thrusting faster and harder as Ashlyn pressed her thumb to Ali's clit. Ali's eyes were screwed shut, her arm wrapped around the blonde's back nails digging into her as she leaned forward pressing her face into the blonde's neck. She could feel the familiar feeling of the muscles in her abdomen they began to tighten as she was brought closer and closer to her climax. 

"Uh-uh, look at me, Ali," Ashlyn said as Ali pressed her face into her neck. 

Ali leaned back slamming her head back against the pillow her eyes still screwed shut. The blonde could feel Ali's nails breaking the skin on her back but it was the kind of pain that felt delightful. She wasn't going to bring Ali to the edge though until she opened her eyes. 

"Ali, look at me," Ashlyn said pressing their foreheads together.

"Ashlyn." Ali moaned opening her eyes locking them with the keepers. 

"I got you baby." Ashlyn smiled as she brought her girl to her climax. 

The blonde could feel Ali's walls tighten around her fingers as her body became stiff back arching before she began to shudder through her release. Ashlyn slowed her fingers down to a gentle pace helping the brunette ride it out. All the time whispering sweet nothings in her ear and placing kisses to her face and neck, occasionally nipping at her neck with her teeth. As soon as she began to focus again despite the fact Ashlyn's fingers were still inside her Ali cupped the keepers face kissing her as deeply as possible. 

"I love you." Ali mumbled against the blonde's lips. 

"I love you too baby." Ashlyn smiled. 

Once the brunette could feel her limbs again Ali returned the favour before they finally got up sharing a shower together. They helped wash each other's bodies and hair stopping every few minutes to share kisses before they stepped out and helped dry one another so they could spend the day together. The rest of the vacation the two couples spent time together as a group and as a couple. When the time to leave arrived they left like they had arrived only this time leaving feeling more relaxed. Ali especially was thankful that the blonde keeper had the idea to go away. They spent a lot of time traveling with work even when the season is over they still have traveling for training and interviews, endorsements, shows, and ceremonies, sometimes together and sometimes apart. It was nice to be in once place and still with no set schedules, no distance between them, with nothing to do but be with each other. It was nice just to be calm for a few days. It would go down as one of the brunettes favourite vacations. 


	4. Wait! Are they sharing and hugging?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing the whole team and the staff know about Ali Krieger is that she does not share food and nor is she a fan of hugging, in fact, it's a well-known fact amongst them all that Ali Krieger hates hugging.

Another USWNT camp this time in Cleveland in November. Freezing its bloody freezing as Ashlyn has been complaining about. Today was one of those days when they had a short day of training so today they had some time to waste. They were gathered in Sydney and Ali's room, they being the two women, Ashlyn, Pino, Hao, Press, Tobin, Allie long and Alex Morgan and of course Abbey Wambach. They were all gathered throughout the room trying to think of something to do when Ashlyn bolted straight up. 

"Hot chocolate, muffins and movies." The blonde said breaking the silence.

"What?" Pino asked confused everyone to look at the goalkeeper. 

"We should have hot chocolate, Muffins, and watch movies." She offered again. 

"Guys, that's not anywhere near in our diet as you're captain I feel like I should remind you of this, but as your fellow teammate there is no way in hell I'm getting caught smuggling them in." Abbey grinned.

That was how the group ended up settling on the two beds with a movie playing on the TV hot chocolates and muffins. It was oddly for the group but then again they were more than happy to focus on the movie and the sweet treats that held their attention. Especially the sweet treats that had been harder to get through the hotel than either of them had thought it would be. Aslyn, Pino and Sydney had gone to get the treats. That part wasn't the problem, no it was once they got into the main entrance of the hotel that the problems started to arise. There was a group of the girl from the team standing around in the reception chatting so they first had to sneak past them to the lifts. That was done by waiting for nearly five minutes until their backs were all turned toward them before they hastily made there way past them in a cross between a walk and a run. All was simple until they got off the lift to their floor and almost walked straight into a couple of the coaches so they shot back into the lifts in one swift motion turn around in almost perfect synchronization without even having to say a word to each other. The doors closed before their coaches could catch up even though could hear them asking for them to hold the door. So they went down a few floors before going back up and popping their heads out to make sure that they were clear. After that, they practically ran through the hall and knocked frantically on the hotel door until someone opened it. 

If they were being honest none of the ten women were really paying attention to the movie until they were finished eating until they had their priorities firmly set on eating and drinking their sweet chocolate treats. 

In fact, Ali and Ashlyn were so focused on their treats that neither women noticed they were being watched. Without giving it a second thought the two women took their muffins out the paper wrappers and ripped them in half and swapped half each so that they both had half of the others muffin. It wasn't until the defender took a pinch of the cake between her fingers and raised her head to look at the TV that she noticed everyone was looking at them both. 

"What?" She asked eating the piece of muffin slowly while narrowing her eyes at them all but they all just turned their attention back to the movie. 

Annoyingly though while she was eating Ali saw the others all looking at them at one point or another and it was rather annoying. Eventually though when she got up to put her, Ashlyns and Hao's rubbish in the bin and noticed that they were all still glancing at her.

"What is all that interesting?" She asked again this time as she passed in front of them. 

"They saw the two of you split your muffins and share them," Hao said eyes still focused on the movie playing. 

"And?" She asked confused as she settled back down on her bed beside the goalkeeper. 

"You never share food it was weird. We all saw that time Kyle stile something off your plate and you almost broke his hand for it." Pino voiced this time. 

"You're all very annoying do you know that." She mumbled. 

They all seemed to get engrossed in the film after that a comfortable silence falling over them. No one, not even Ashlyn was sure when it happened but at some point, during the movie Ali rested her head on the goalkeeper's shoulder. At some point, after that, the defender seemed to sink further down into the bed. Eventually, Ali was snuggled under the blonde's arm into her side fast asleep., of course, this being a rare occasion just as much as it was for her to share her food the other girls just had to get photographic evidence of Ali Krieger the one on the team least likely to give you a hug, snuggled into Ashlyn's side comfy as could be. Ashlyn knew that the brunette was going to get a ribbing from the other once she woke up and would probably complain about getting caught snuggling like so but she couldn't bring herself to actually wake her sleeping secret girlfriend beside her. The blonde was aware that her girlfriend had been having trouble sleeping for the last few days and was painfully aware of the fact that the sleeping woman was needing the nap. So she would put up with firm scolding she was going to get later and let her love snuggle into her and sleep happily. Of course, she would admit to the selfish part of her that had been missing snuggling with her girlfriend. They hadn't really had much time together the last few days so it literally had been stolen kisses when they had the rare time alone and a quick cuddle. So it would be safe to assume she also had her own interests in mind but she just really wanted to snuggle with her girl. It was comforting to have the weight of her love pressed into her side. 

No one actually noticed until the brunette stretched and made a small squeak as she did so in her sleep breaking the silence in the room apart from the TV gaining the attention of the others. She then rubbed her face into Ashlyn's side and sighed contentedly. Her face was pressed that far into the goalkeeper it made the others wonder how she could actually breathe until they realise of the rare photo opportunity and jumped right on it.

"You guys know she'll lose it if she finds out you have those photo's?" Ashlyn questioned quietly not wanting to wake her girlfriend. 

"Hey, we aren't the one who fell asleep and snuggled in despite claiming not liking cuddling." Pino laughed. 

"I want to know how she can even breath with her face pressed into you like that?" Christin wondered out loud. 

"It's Ali that woman could sleep anywhere anyway." Pino grinned remembering the many times that she had seen the brunette asleep on planes, in airports and buses. "This is one of that moment that and sharing her muffins that the others aren't going to belive actually happened." She added. 

Once the movie was finished the group decided to had to their own room to let the sleeping brunette have some peace. Ashlyn was about to move and leave to two women alone in their room when Sydney turned to face her after shutting the door and tilted her head. The blonde was in the middle of trying to extract herself from the brunettes grasps but it seemed the more that the goalkeeper tried to get free from her girlfriend's grasp than the tighter she held on. Somehow in the midst of trying to get free of Ali's hold her hand had slipped under Ashlyns top and flattened against her abs causing her muscles to jump under the unexpected yet delightful touch. It was then like a sudden switch got flipped in the blondes head causing her head to whip around and face the other woman in the room which in turn just caused Sydney to laugh. 

"My god Ash the look on your face there was priceless. It's okay, I know." Sydney said settling on her own bed. 

"You know?" Ashlyn asked quietly. 

"Yeah, she told me a couple of days ago," Syd said picking up her phone starting to scroll through it. 

"Yeah?" Ashlyn asked smiling running her fingers through the brunette's hair. 

"Yeah." The other woman replied looking up and sharing a smile with the goalkeeper. 

"Listen, I know she's not one for PDA, she's a private person but Ash she's really happy, like really happy."

"Me too." Ashlyn smiled pressing a kiss to the top of Ali's head. 

They sat in comfortable silence while the blonde ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair happy to have the comforting weight of the other woman pressed against her. She was convinced that if she shut her eyes she could almost imagine that they were in one of their own rooms just the two of them alone with the gentle sound of the brunettes breathing filling her ears. Ashlyn gave a quick check of her phone to see that time seeing that she still had about fifteen minutes before she has to leave for her own room for bed check. There was no way that she was going to leave and give up the opportunity of snuggling with her girl even if she was asleep.

Eventually though it the time came that she had to start making a move so that she could leave even if it was that of a reluctant one. With a kiss to Ali's forehead, Ashlyn tried to slip the defender's hand out from under her top but instead, it caused her to snuggle in deeper. The second attempt got a little further getting her hand out from her top but Ali managed to grip her and pulled her closer.

"Stop, moving. 'm sleepin' baby" She mumbled. 

"I gotta get to my room, princess," Ashlyn spoke against her forehead where her lips were pressed. 

Yet Ali tightened her grip on the blonde and somehow managed to burry her face further into the blonde making her wondering how she really could breathe like that plus just how cute her girlfriend was. Sydney, on the other hand, was enjoying watching the scene unfold as the blonde struggled to get out the grasp of the brunette which was proving harder than either of them thought it was. As it seems was not in the mood for letting the goalkeeper go. Sometimes Ashlyn forgets how strong Ali actually is. When once again her effort remained futile she dropped her head back against the headboard with a groan making the other woman on the other bed laugh even harder. Sighing she reached up cupping Ali's cheek running her thumb across her cheek. 

"Baby." She mumbled into the brunette's ear. "Come on Princess you gotta let me up," 

Yet Ashlyn was met with silence again and curfew was quickly getting closer. So she leaned in pressing her lips against Ali's in a quick peck, then another this time slightly slower and longer until Ali responded sleepily to the kiss. Eyes still shut Ali sleepily reached up grasping Ashlyn's t-shirt tightly leaning in kissing her back sighing happily. Sleepy Ali, Ashlyn loves sleepy Ali. With a smile now that she has Ali's attention Ashlyn pulled back watching adorably as Ali scrunched her face up in displeasure as she tried to follow Ashlyn's lips but was met with nothing but air. Finally, Ali opened her eyes her face still scrunched up in annoyance to see why her lips weren't meeting the ones of that she intended them too. 

"What's going on?" She mumbled. 

"I gotta get to my room before curfew, go back to sleep." Ashlyn smiled finally managing to get herself out of her girlfriends grasps. 

"Okay, night," Ali mumbled settling back against the pillow pulling the spare one against her as she settled back in almost falling back instantly asleep while Ashlyn stood up. 

"Night." Ashlyn smiled pressing a kiss to the brunette's forehead.

"Love you!" Ali trailed off yet tilting her head up pouting her lips signalling that she wanted a proper kiss.

"Love you too." Ashlyn smiled pressing a kiss to her lips before leaving the room and heading to her own. 

"That was the cutest shit I've ever seen," Syd said earning a groan from the defender despite the sleepy smile on her lips. 

Maybe the team knowing wouldn't be all that bad after all. That was the last thought the brunette had before she fell back alseep.


	5. I'm Not Yours To Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while at camp for the USWNT Ali's parents are there at the same time attending a conference for sports coaches so Ali decides to tell them that she's moving to Orlando to play for the pride and more importantly live with Ashlyn.

Ali would always say that after their divorce that her parent remain friendly even if it did take time. She wasn't naive though she knew it was for her and Kyle's sake especially since they spend so much time together at her games. Ali also is very aware of the fact that her parents don't see eye to eye on a few major subjects in their life. For example, Deb has always been very vocal on the way Ken handled Kyles coming out and how he isn't the most comfortable with the fact that his children are gay. Not that he had ever miss treated Kyle for it or was ever rude to any of the partners that Kyle took home or Ashlyn for that matter. In fact, he and the goalkeeper generally get on very well. That being said he also hasn't been very shy about his more harsher views against it. It always makes Ali think back to when she told Kyle she was going to tell their parents about her relationship with Ashlyn and how Kyle had said to her that he loves their father but he doesn't always necessarily like him. 

Never the less she was going to enjoy spending the time that they could together with her parents and her girlfriend while they were all together for the short three day period. It also made her glad that the hotel had screwed up and double booked a few of the room for the first few days of camp while the conference was on. It means that six of the girls had to share a room. So in one room sharing the three double beds was Ali, Ashlyn, Pino and Syd, Alex and Hoa. Ali knew that on her second day when she was planning on telling her parents over her move that she would have the extra support of her girlfriend and two of her closest friends. The defender knew fine well her mother would be over the moon for her one for the fact that she was moving in with Ashlyn and getting to play on the same team as her which also means less time apart for the couple but it also means that living in Orlando is a lot closer to Miami than Washinton DC is. She was however worried about her father and how he was going to react. 

As thought, the first day had gone well. They had spent time with her parents in the bar of the hotel that happily her parents were also sharing, where they spent time talking and laughing. It was nice to spend some time with her parents together. They had all hugged good night before heading their separate ways to there own rooms where the couple got to snuggle up in bed watching a movie with their six other roommates. Then the next day her parents got to come and watch her practice for a while when they had a break from the conference. So while they were all getting showered and changed to head down to the team dinner her parents were allowed to join for Ali thought that maybe that would be a good time to broach the subject of telling her parents the news. 

"You nervous?" Hao asked as she sat on the edge of her bed she was sharing with Alex tying up her trainers. 

"A little, my dad can be difficult at times," Ali replied slipping her t-shirt over her sports bra before putting on her own trainers now ready to go the last of the group. 

"It'll be fine, babe," Ashlyn said wrapping her arm around her from the side pressing a kiss to her temple. 

Her girlfriend had indeed been right the meal was great. They had been set up a table so the four could sit together instead of having to sit together at a table with some of the other girls. Not that, that would be a problem but it was nice to have a little space just the four of them. Once they had finished eating and were sitting around the table talking much like the others in the room the defender decided that it was time to let them in on her new plan of adventure. It seemed like Deb knew that there was something that her daughter wanted to tell them so she thought she would help her out mand broach the subject herself instead of letting her youngest child find away about bringing up the subject herself. That was just what she did.

"Alright kiddo, out with it what's on your mind?" Deb asked her daughter leaning her arms on the table.

"Um, what, how'd you know?" Ali asked confused as her eyes snapped to her mother. 

"I'm your mother, and I know you," Deb replied simply as Ashlyn reached over under the table resting her hand on her girlfriend's thigh. 

"Okay, so I have some news that I want to share with you both." She said reaching over taking a drink from her glass of water. 

"Just tell us Sweetheart, whatever it is we'll support you, you know that," Deb said reaching over patting Ali's hand from the other side of her daughter. with Ken sitting directly across from the brunette. 

"I'm moving to Orlando to live with Ashlyn and play in the Pride." She mumbled quickly ripping the bandaid straight off, luckily though the other three people at the table are all fluent in the language of Ali's mumbles. 

Deb was definitely delighted by the news which practically the whole team could tell when she let out a rather high pitch happy noise clutching her hands together in front of her practically bouncing in her chair. Both Ali and Ashlyn smiled happily at the older woman who leaned forward in her chair and pulled her daughter into a tight cuddle. Pulling back Deb cupped her daughters face pulling her over planting a big kiss on Ali's cheek but out the corner of her eye, Ali caught a glimpse of her father. Just like the mood seemed to change between the three of them. Deb and Ashlyn could practically feel the tension radiating off the defender and she hadn't even properly looked at her father yet. Instead, they watched as Ali all but squared herself up and finally looked at her father the two sitting looking at each other in awkward uncomfortable silence. It was almost like they were in a silent standoff. 

"Just like that?" Ken asked breaking the silence. 

"What do you mean just like that. I've got an opportunity to play for a great team and more importantly actually live with my girlfriend and spend more time together in the same place without having to travel between states to see each other for a few days just to turn around again. Where the most time we get to spend with each other is at camp where we are at work so it's not actually getting to spend alone time together. Plus it means I'm closer to mum." Ali defended out her tone depicting how irritated she was with her father's question. 

"Your not even going to have a discussion about this Alex?" He asked.

"Of course I have with Ashlyn, We spent hours talking about this." She said narrowing her eyes. 

"I meant with us your parents." He added. 

"I know what you meant. This isn't your decisions to make Dad, I want to spend more time with the woman I love and actually live in the same house as her end of discussion" Ali replied annoyed while her mother and girlfriend sat between them watching the exchange.

"This is what you want, it'll change everything," He asked and just like that everything seemed to fall into place for his daughter. 

"What moving teams or in with Ashlyn because its both what I want." She snarled feeling her girlfriend hand on her thigh tighten.

"You know this might impact your career, this choice you're, making," He asked leaning back in his own chair.

"Mine or yours?" Ali asked bitterly. Both Ashlyn and Deb knew that their girl had reached her snapping point. "And this choice to be gay wasn't a choice. Do you think I choose to be gay? To be treated differently because the person I love is a woman. To have fewer rights than other people because again the person I love is a woman. Do you think I chose to have to worry about the impact the person I love is going to have on my carer? To be treated differently on the streets just because we want to hold hands or god forbid share a kiss. Or having to worry about meeting new people because you never know how they are going to react to finding out your partner is a woman. I did, however, fall in Love with Ashlyn and I choose to be apart of this relationship and I couldn't be prouder of our relationship. It's people like you who make us have to think about these things." Ali spat out making her mother and girlfriends eyes widen as well as draw attention from those around them who could hear them. 

"Listen, You're my baby girl. I'm not saying I'm not totally on board with it..." Ken started but Ali cut him off as she pushed back her chair standing up abruptly. 

"Well you better get totally on board with it or I'm not on board with you. I'm not sure I can have a relationship with someone who can't support me or evens show me and the woman I love some damn respect. I've made my decision like it or not." She said gathering her phone dumping her napkin on the table. Now the whole room was looking at her as she began to walk away. "And I'm not your baby girl any more, I'm a grown-ass woman." She threw over her shoulder as she left her other four roommates followed her to make sure she was alright. 

"Um I'm not really sure what to say, sorry," Ashlyn said awkwardly. 

"I do, first don't apologise neither you nor Alex has done anything wrong. Ken on the other hand has. You better fix it Ken and you owe them both an apology. Come on Ash lets go make sure she's alright." Deb said standing up. 

Not quite sure what was happening Ashlyn and Kyle looked at each other before looking at Ken then to Deb who was leaving the room. Ashlyn gave the older man a disappointed look before she too left the room following after Deb so that they could go and check on Ali. She managed to catch her just before the elevator doors shut just managing to slip in the closing doors. Deb being Deb though remained silent as she gently pulled the goalkeeper into a sid hug. They made their way to the room the blonde was sharing with the five other women letting them in. 

Looking around the room they found Ali laying in their bed holding a pillow over her head. Gently so as not to scare the brunette Ashlyn crawled up the free space in the bed before settling next to her girlfriend resting her hand on her stomach. She rested her head on the pillow beside Ali's letting her hand slip under the defenders top to rest on her toned stomach letting her thumb rub soothingly. Deb smiled at the other girls thankfully before setting at her daughter's feet resting her hand on her shin. 

"Sweetheart?" Deb started. 

They never got a reply from the woman though but they could feel under their hands as her body started to tremble as she began to cry. Letting out a small sad sigh Ashlyn tried to pry the pillow from her girlfriend's grasp who held onto it tighter. Instead, the blonde settled for laying beside the brunette as she had been with her hand settled on Ali's stomach below her t-shirt fingertips moving back and forth soothingly. She would let her girl come to her when she was ready and until then she could feel that the keeper and her mother were there. Slowly her breathing began to slow down as her tears began to die down before she reached down with her hands resting them on Ashlyn's outer forearms above her wrists. meanwhile, the other four women who were sharing the room we're going about getting ready to have a movie night to help make their friend feel better. At least that was until there was a knock on the door causing everyone but Ali to stop and look at each other. 

"I'll get it," Hao said getting up making her way to open the door to reveal Ken there. 

"Um, hi, I don't really think Ali wants to see you right now." She said a little uncomfortably. 

"It's fine just tell him to wait a minute then you can let him in," Ali said her voice horse from crying. 

"Are you sure princess?" Ashlyn asked quietly only to receive a nod in response. 

Taking a deep breath Ali moved the pillow from her face leaned up gave Ashlyn a peck on the lips and then slipped from the bed making her way to the bathroom to splash her face with water. Once she was ready she joined the other back in the room before letting Hao know that she could open the door and let her Dad in. He came in and stood in the middle of the room looking around rather awkwardly. 

"So," Ali said crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry. If this is what you want then I'm happy for you really and of course, I'll support you." He said "You too Ashlyn I'm sorry I really do like you. I'm happy you found each other." He said before kissing Ali's cheek then turning on his heels and leaving them to it. 

Deb too kisses Ali and Ashlyn on the cheek giving them a hug before heading to her own room for the night. Once they had all made sure that the defender was okay the group settled down for a movie marathon and maybe a game or two of something before they have to call it a night. While everyone was going about getting settle Ali took her space next to Ashlyn propped up on the pillow so she could see the TV shoulder to shoulder when the brunette leaned up and kissed the blonde on the cheek. 

"I love you." The brunette whispered before settling down again. It was going to be just fine. 


	6. A Sketch or Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by A picture I saw of Ali and some of the other USWNT girls with colouring books. (Can't remember where I saw it though). Just a short chapter since I couldn't get the idea out of my head.

None of them could deny that they loved it when they got an unexpected down day at training camp. That's what had happened today. They had all gotten up early gotten ready and gathered together for the team breakfast as usual when they had been told that an unexpected snowstorm overnight meant that there was no outside training. They had all thought that meant they were going to be spending the day in the gym at the training grounds but then shortly discovered that the roads were closed meaning they aren't leaving the hotel today. 

A bunch of them had gone to the gym to waist sometime before lunch. Then after lunch pretty much everyone headed to their rooms to spend the rest of the day before meeting up again for team dinner. This time around Ali and Ashlyn were roommates making them grateful for the time together they could get this training camp especially with them being a long-distance relationship. A secret one at that. It was nice just to get the time together.

As soon as they got back to the room the first thing Ali did was jump into the shower before emerging in sweats and a tight fighting tank top letting Aslyn jump in the shower after her. When the blonde came out of the bathroom all fresh and clean sports bra on and sweats hanging low on her hips showing the band of her boxers she stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted her girlfriend. Ali was sitting at the desk head bent low by the looks of it drawing something. Her hair had been thrown into a messy bun with her glasses perched on her nose completely focused on what she was doing with no idea that her girlfriend was leaning against the door frame watching her. Ashlyn had no idea how long she had been standing there but eventually, her curiosity got the better of her and she made her way over to the defender.

"Are you drawing?" Ashlyn asked quietly as not to disturb the other woman but to also let her know she was there so she didn't get a fright and ruin her drawing. 

"Huh?" Ali asked head whipping up, eyes wide. 

"I asked if you're drawing?" She asked stopping behind the brunette at the desk dropping her hands to her shoulders. 

"Oh um yeah," Ali mumbled with a rather unsure look on her face. 

"It's okay baby, you don't have to show me," Ashlyn said kissing the top of her head.

"I can put it away and we can watch a movie or something?" Ali offered her hand splayed across the page she had been working on as she tilted her head looking up at her girlfriend. 

"Nope, you look like you're in the zone, carry on baby." Ashlyn said leaning down pressing her lips to the brunette in an upside down kiss. 

With a smile, the blonde pulled back leaning down pressing another peck on the lips leaving Ali to her drawing. While Ali got back to what she was doing Ashlyn settled down on her bed pulling out her laptop to occupy herself, not in the least bit caring that she was only wearing a sports bra on top. At least that was she was trying to do but she spent more time looking up at her girlfriend sitting at the desk. She leaned her head back against the soft pillow and smiled at the sight at the desk. Ali's head was bent as she worked away as the keeper watched the muscles in her back flex as she moved her hand across the paper. The keeper couldn't help but take the opportunity to take some pictures of her girlfriend. The blonde spent more time staring at the back of her girlfriend that she actually did looking at her laptop but she couldn't help it she was just so infatuated with the other woman sitting at the desk.

She had spent so long looking at the defender that the blonde was completely oblivious to the fact that Ali was completely aware of the fact that the goalkeeper was watching her. At some point, the blonde had let the laptop slid off her lap onto the bed beside her and crossed her hands behind her hand on the pillow and was now just sitting watching the brunette with a small fond smile. Ali had taken the opportunity to draw the blonde as she lay watching her. Once the brunette was finished she tidied everything away putting them back in her suitcase but making sure to leave out her sketch pad. Of course, as she did this Ashlyn's eyes followed her every move. Once everything was put away Ali turned off the desk light and picked up her sketch pad making her way over to the blonde on the bed dropping her book onto the nightstand separating the two double beds one that hasn't been used at all. 

Smiling Ali settles on Ashlyn's lap resting her hands on her collar bone. The blonde's hand automatically went to rest on Ali's thighs rubbing them gently as Ali leaned down pressing a kiss against her lips. It was supposed to start out as just a peck on the lips but as soon as Ali felt her girlfriends lips against her own she practically melted against her quickly deepening the kiss. Ashlyn's hands gripped onto the brunette's thighs as she let out a moan but the moan seemed to snap Ali back into reality causing her to pull back. Feeling Ali's lips leave her own Ashlyn let out a displeased noise as she chassed her girls' lips in an attempt to continue the kiss. 

"Baby!" Ashly whined opening her eyes. 

"We can get back to kissing but I want to show you something first. Please?" She asked patting the blonde's collar bone bellow her hands. 

"Okay, what is it, princess?" She asked leaning back against the headboard. 

Leaning over Ali picked up the sketch pad taking a minute to look at it deciding before she actually handed it over if this was really what she wanted the blonde to see it. Deciding that she did want her girlfriend to see it she handed the book over to the blonde before moving to get off the woman below her. 

"Stay there please?" 

Nodding Ali let her hands fall to Ashlyn's bare stomach letting her fingers trace the blondes abs. Meanwhile, Ashlyn flipped the book open to see what was inside. At first, she went through some pictures of landscapes that were beautiful. There was a brilliant portrait of Ken and Kyle and a stunning portrait of Deb. As she went threw the pages the blonde saw more and more beautiful pictures. Then she got to the last section, herself. There was one of her lying sleeping on the couch, some portrait of pictures she had seen on Ali's phone. A beautiful one of her smiling and one of her laughing. One of her standing with her surfboard at the beach, one of her standing on a balcony looking over the night time view of the city again in her boxers and sports bra. Then there was her favourite one at the beach with her face turned up to the sky eyes closed with the look of pure happiness on her face followed by the one Ali had just finished. Silently the blonde put the book back where Ali had picked it up before cupping the defender's face and bringing her down for a passionate kiss.

"These are beautiful, baby." Ashlyn smiled pulling back from the brunette. 

"You really think so?" Ali asked shyly her hands dropping down to the blonde's shoulders. 

"Alex they are beautiful, you should do one so we can hang it up somewhere in the house," Ashlyn said running her thumb over the defenders bottom lip. "Why didn't you tell me you could draw like this?" She added, the brunette could see a flash of hurt go through the blonde's eyes. 

"I don't know I've never shown anyone any of them other than my mum. It's just something relaxing to do and help me feel closer to you in Germany," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. 

"God (kiss) I (kiss) Love (kiss) you." She grinned. 

"I love you too." Ali smiled kissing her back. 

Grinning the blonde wrapped her arm around her girlfriend and flipped them over so that she was hovering above the defender. She was going to show the woman below her just how much she loves the other woman. 


	7. The Girl Next Door Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn finally meets her new neighbour and oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. So I'm thinking about giving this chapter multiple parts so let me know your thoughts if I should or not. As Always Kudos and comments are appreciated.

Ashlyn was yet to meet her new neighbour to the right of the flat she shares with her best friends Megan and Tobin. They had moved into the place after their friends Christen and Julie (a couple) and Alex who lives opposite to them told them the place was up for rent. She had to admit though Deb the grandmother to the tiny baby was a very nice woman. She was always stopping by with homemade meals and baked good for them to eat.

The blonde doesn't have class today or to work so since there is supposed to be a storm coming there way, she decided that it would be a good idea to go to the store and get a few things she knows they need and might need. She slipped on her shoes before bundling up and grabbing everything that she would need. After all, this is DC and its cold as shit here compared to her native Florida. Once the blonde was ready she slipped out locking the door behind her since she was the only one home, just in time for Deb to be coming out the door next to her pushing the pram out.

"Hi, Deb." Ashlyn smiled gaining the attention of the other woman.

"Oh, Hello, Ashlyn." The brunette grinned. "You're looking rather bundled up there."

"I'm from Florida, this weather is going to give me hyperthermia. You guys off for your daily walk?" She asked as they headed for the elevator.

"You'll get used to it eventually. No, we are off to pick up his mummy from the airport there is supposed to be a storm coming this way so she had to move her flight a couple of days and hope for the best, then on the way home hopefully before the snow starts we can stop at the store." The grandmother replied as they reached the elevator only to realise that there was an out of order sign.

They redirected to the stairs Ashlyn going for then stopping without a second thought and grabbing the bottom of the pram so that she could help them down the stairs.

"I'm headed to the store now why don't you give me your list I know you made that way you don't have to worry about it and he doesn't have to be out in the cold," Ashlyn suggested setting the pram back on the floor.

"Oh no sweetie, I can't ask you to do that." Deb protested even though she knew the offer would be a big help.

"You're not asking I'm offering, besides it's the least we can do after all those meals and baked stuff." Ashlyn grinned.

After a small debate, Deb eventually handed over the list and more than enough money to cover the food as they headed out to the car park then heading in different directions. Of course, before they headed outside Ashlyn read over the list to make sure that she knew just what she was getting and triple checking the size of nappies and brand to get. She also was sure to tell the grandmother to give her a text if the elevator was still out when they got back so she could give her a hand up the stairs with the pram.

The blonde took her time going around the store getting everything that they both needed before eventually heading back home. unfortunately, she had to take two trips to get everything up to their floor but she managed to get everything up to the right place. Deb had told her where the spay key was and to let herself in and just to leave the shopping on the kitchen counter. The blonde did just as asked but took her time to put the stuff for the fridge away and found a clean vase that had been sitting to the side. She filled it up and put the new flowers she had gotten and set them out with a little note. She said that it was nice the brunette was getting home and hope that they get to each other soon and to feel better soon with a P.S to Deb about the change for the shopping that she left under the note by the vase of flowers. Once Ashlyn was done with Debs shopping she headed home putting her own away before running back down the stairs to meet get her mail and that's when it happened. She saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen and she was with DEb meaning she must be Ali Ben's mother. 

For a moment Ashlyn just stood there staring at them as they made their way in the brunette in crutches with a blue cast on while Deb pushed the pram and pulled a suitcase, the pair obviously struggling as Julie came in behind them. Seeing her blonde friend who lives across from them seemed to shake Ashlyn from staring at the beautiful woman. 

"JJ can you take that suitcase up with you please and put it at Deb's door, Deb lets me and you get Bubba up the stairs and then I'll come down and help you up the stairs," Ashlyn said going over to the baby. 

"Thank you, Ashlyn." Deb sighed thankfully. 

Grabbing the suitcase and Ali's bag JJ took them up the stairs with her while Ashlyn and Deb carried the pram and baby up the stairs before the blonde came running back down the stairs. Once back down the stairs Ashlyn stopped in front of Ali once again just standing looking at the beautiful woman. Ali too was standing looking back at the blonde was a slight blush as she held herself up on her crutches. 

"Okay, how do you want to do this?" Ashlyn asked looking down at Ali's casted leg that she was holding up off the floor. 

Together they worked out a way with Ashlyn supporting Ali on one side while she used a crutch on the other as they started there slow climb up the stairs. Ashlyn couldn't help but let her mind wander as she imagined what it would like to have the other woman snuggled into her side, she seems to fit just perfectly as they were now. 

"I'm sorry this is how we are first meeting," Ali said breaking the silence between them.

"Nah, I'm happy to help. Besides Deb, Deb is great so that must mean you are too." Ashlyn grinned as they started to slow down. 

"Sorry, can we stop I need a break?" Ali asked quietly obviously tired. 

"I've got a better idea, hold on okay," Ashlyn said with a grin. "There you go, Princess." 

Grinning Ashlyn bent down and scooped up the smaller woman bridal style earning a surprised noise from the slightly older woman. Once Ali got her bearings again she grabbed both her crutches in one hand wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. Once Ashlyn was sure that she had a tight hold of the smaller woman she began her climb up the stairs. When they arrived at Ali's front door her mother took her crutched from her as Ashlyn carried her to the couch then set her down gently. The blonde had no idea she was doing it until her hand was already there tucking the brunette's hair that had fallen onto her face behind her ear. Clearing her throat Ashlyn shoved her hands in her pockets as Ali blushed furiously. She turned around on her heels to face Deb. 

"Did I get the right diapers I can go get different ones if no?" She asked rubbing at the back of her neck.

"They will do perfectly thank you for that." Deb smiled at the young woman.

"Alright, I'm right next door you've got my number." Ashlyn smiled making her way towards the door only for Deb to appear at her side with a container. "Oh homemade cookies, thanks." The blonde smiled kissing Debs check as she left.

Ali got herself comfortable stretching her legs out on the couch. Deb helped get her daughter settled and gave her something to eat and drink before she settled on the couch beside her daughter happy that she was home. She knew that Ali had been missing her new baby son since her accident even though it had only been three days since she has seen him. She also knew that her daughter found it hard being stuck in the hospital with her dad in a different state and to top it off she hadn't heard from her brother either. She moved so that Ali to snuggle into her side as they waited for Ben to wake up from his nap so Ali could finally feed him. With Ben being so small he doesn't eat as much as most newborn babies so Ali had frozen quite a lot of breast milk that had come in hand while she was away. 

The brunette didn't have to wait too long before her son was letting them know he was awake. Quickly as possible Deb changed her tiny grandson's diaper before taking him over to his mother. Ali smiled pressing a kiss to his head as he instantly settled down he was defiantly missing his mummy. While her mother had been changing Ben's diaper Ali took off her hoddie stripping down to her tank top and maternity bra giving her easy access so she helped him get latched on as she started breastfeeding the baby. God, it was good to feel his warmth against her. Deb sat back down beside her daughter letting her lean against her. Normally Ali wouldn't feed him in front of anyone but she felt comfortable enough to do it with her mom right beside her. 

It took a few days but eventually, they fell into a routine where Ali could do as much as she could for herself and her son with the help of her daughter. Ali had made a deal with her touters to get her work sent to her while her friend Sydney skyped her from class so that she wasn't missing anything and end up falling behind. Once they had gotten settled Debs friends had asked her out for a girls lunch so Ali had argued with her mum to go saying that she was fine and would manage without her for a while. It was reluctant but eventually, Deb agreed and went out for lunch with her friends. Which lead to her current predicament. She was currently standing at her apartment door looking at a box in front of her standing on one foot leaning on her crutches. The brunette looked at the box then into the apartment then back to the box a few times before letting out a sigh. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to do with the box. 

"Need some help there Princess?" Ashlyn asked appearing out of nowhere. 

"Please." Ali asked a little defeatedly. 

Picking up the box Ashlyn followed Ali into her apartment setting it on the floor in front of the couch just as Ben started to cry. Seeing Ali's predicament Ashlyn told the brunette to sit down before quickly changing his wet diaper then handing him over to his mum so that she could feed him. 

"Deb not here?" She asked handing Ali a cover so she can cover herself while she feeds Ben. 

"No, I convinced her to go to lunch with her friends," Ali said getting comfy now that Ben was latched on. 

"Can I help you with this?" Ashlyn asked gesturing to the box. 

"No, it's okay I don't want to keep you from you're day." Ali said shaking her head. 

"I'm ignoring you and helping you anyway," Ashlyn said dropping her bag shrugging off her jacket going to hang it up. 

Ashlyn kicked her shoes off by the door then made her way back over sitting in front of the box that was in front of the couch where Ali was sitting. Silently Ashlyn opened the box discovering it was a fancy swing for Ben so she started emptying the box laying everything out before looking at the instructions. Meanwhile, Ali was sitting on the couch feeding her son happily while she watched the blonde going about building Bens swing as she ran her hands in soothing circles across his back. Once he started to slow down Ali covered herself back up for the meantime as she placed Ben over her shoulder and began burping him. 

"You know, that seems like his favourite place in the world." Ashlyn grinned while looking for the correct piece the instructions said that she needed. 

"What my shoulder?" Ali asked patting his little back. 

"No, I meant your boob, but can't blame him really I like it there too." Ashlyn grinned chuckling at her own joke. 

"Well, it is a nice place." Ali smiled biting her lip. 

Looking up Ashlyn threw a wink to the brunette sitting on the couch as she got back to the swing at hand. It didn't take her long to get the swing set up and working. The blonde stood up admiring her handy work before looking at the couch and letting out a hum. The blonde went about moving the coffee table to the side then moved the swing so that it was in front of the couch so that Ali would be able to pick up Ben without having to wait for someone to get him for her since she can't walk without her crutches. Then the blonde looked at the time and realised that it was well after lunch so she decided that it was time to make them both some lunch bringing it over to Ali. Then they sat side by side eating lunch together on the couch chatting happily. Ashlyn was finished first so she took the baby from Ali and let the brunette eat without holding Ben at the same time. The blonde pulled her legs up in front of her so she could lie him against them with his little legs and bum sitting on her stomach. 

The blonde was more than happy to sit and play with little baby Ben while his mother sat and ate beside them. Ali had to admit that it was one of the cutest things she had ever seen. She smiled watching them leaning her head back against the back of the couch happy enough to watch the two. That was until her phone buzzed on the side table. Stretching over Ali picked up her phone reading the text message and sighed. Hearing the sigh from the woman beside her on the couch Ashlyn looked up and over at her seeing the disappointed look on her face. 

"What's wrong?" Ashlyn asked looking up from the tiny baby on her legs but got nothing in return from the brunette beside her. "Alex?" The blonde asked again. 

"Huh, sorry?" She asked. The sound of the nickname that normally only her family calls her. 

"I asked what's wrong?" Ashlyn tried again. 

"Oh, it's nothing. Noting I wasn't expecting anyway." Ali said dropping her phone back down. 

"Come on, tell me." Ashlyn probed running her fingers over the baby's head.

"His dad cancelled again." Ali sighed rubbing at her eyes. "I have full custody ordered by the courts. He has no parental rights at all but I did agree to a trial period of visitation provided he shows up to them. It was all sorted in the courts 2 weeks after he was born so 4 weeks ago and he hasn't seen him. Brents only seen a picture of him. I want him to know his dad but I don't want to keep doing this if all its going to do is hurt him in the long run. He was an accident I can admit that. Getting pregnant was never in the plan and well Brent I knew that was never going to work out I figured it all and broke up with him but then I found out I was pregnant. I don't regret him I love him. It's just hard." Ali said her eyes watering and voice wavering. "I'm sorry I'm tired, he was up a lot last night," Ali said rubbing tiredly at her eyes. 

"Come here." Ashlyn said repositioning herself so that she was lying down then placing Ben on her chest on his stomach wrapping her arm around him securely. 

When Ali didn't move she lifted up her free arm motioning for the brunette to come over. It was a bit reluctant at first but Ali moved over so that she was snuggled into the blonde's side being careful of her leg. Getting comfy Ali rested her head on the blonde's shoulder snuggling into the other woman. That was how Deb found the three of them. Snuggled up on the couch, Ashlyn with her arms around her daughter and grandson protectively. Smiling Deb snapped a few pictures sending them to both women before setting about starting some dinner for them and maybe bake some cookies for them. Maybe just maybe she wouldn't have to worry so much about her daughter and grandson. 


	8. The Nakey Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Tiktok Nakey Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter

Chapter 8 - The Nakey Challenge

A big part of their time job as professional soccer players with both Orlando Pride and The USWNT is travelling. That means that they often spend there time on busses and plains going to and from training. It also means that while doing so they have a lot of time on their hands while they travel. Sometimes with all that free time can lead to some boring times and a lot of time that they have to occupy themselves. It was even worse when you are on a long haul flight and half of your teammates are sound asleep.

That was just what was happening. Half of the team were asleep including her wife so Ashlyn was more than bored and unable to sleep. They still have another three hours or so left before they land so she needs to find herself something to do before she starts banging her head against the plane window. She looked over at her sleeping girlfriend who was curled up in her chair next to her sound asleep. She took a deep breath letting out a sigh looking around her to see who was awake to see Pino going back to her chair from the toilet.

"What's up, dude?" Pino asked sitting down in the seat in front of the goalkeeper.

"I'm bored to death." The blonde huffed.

"Oh come and watch these with me." She grinned happily.

Leaning over Ashlyn pressed a kiss to Ali's cheek before getting up and sitting next to Pino where she was waiting for her with her Ipad. It was enough to entertain the blonde until it was time for her to go back to her own seat. It also gave her a good idea to do as well for a little fun but she would wait a few days. 

It was one of the rare days off that they both had and Ashlyn had every intention of spending it with her wife and their dogs. Ali was sitting in the kitchen on her laptop going through a few things for her sports complex after showering once they had finished there work out. The blonde had just done the same thing having showered after her wife. She came down the stairs her phone in her hand after filming a little message. Quietly the blonde came down the stairs phone in hand. She honed her phone on Ali who had no idea her wife was standing behind her watching her typing away. Ashlyn wondered around the kitchen island heading straight for the coffee, well at least making it seem like she was. 

"You okay baby?" Ashlyn asked turning to face Ali gaining the brunettes attention. 

"Yeah, I just have to finish this bit then I'm all yo..." Ali trailed off looking up from her laptop to see her wife standing there butt naked. "Come here." 

Grinning Ali reached her hands out grasping them in a grabby motion smiling widely. Smiling Ashlyn made her way over standing in between Ali's legs letting her free hand go to the defender's shoulder looking down at her. Ali of course giving no care that she was ogling her wife placing her hands on the blondes hip trailing her eyes up then down the taller woman's body.

"God, you're beautiful." Ali smiled pulling her closer resting her chin on the blonde's stomach. Before Ashlyn had a chance to say something Ali was standing on her feet one hand still on her hip while bringing the other to cup the blondes cheek kissing her hungrily while holding her against her. When the need for air became too much Ali pulled back bringing Ashlyn's bottom lip with her between her teeth a large grin on her face. The brunette took the phone off of the blonde and turning the video off, that was a question for another time. She would figure out why her wife was walking around the house naked while recording another time right now she has other things on her mind. So phone in one hand and her wife's hand in the other Ali began pulling the keeper out of the room. 

"What you doing there wife?" Ashlyn asked with a smile a little breathless from there kiss. 

"Taking you upstairs to bed, got any complaints?" The brunette asked stopping halfway up the stairs to look at the blonde letting her eyes roam the keeper's body again unapologetically. 

"Fuck, none." 

A few hours later Ashlyn lay propped up against the headboard with the covers pulled up covering her chest while Ali lay sleeping next to her on her stomach with the covers only going to the small of her waist just above her backside. With a small chuckle, Ashlyn picked up her phone finding her phone and sending the video to Megan, Sue and Syndey because this was the kind of crap that they send to each other all the time. Once the video was sent she dropped her phone to the nightstand before sliding down the bed and turning on to her side facing her wife running her fingertips up and down the defender's spine. She propped her head up on her elbow watching the path that her fingertips trailed mesmerised by her love lying beside her. She was undecided if she should leave the other woman sleeping or wake her up but in the end, she found herself leaning forward and pressing her lips to the brunette's shoulder. 

Slowly Ali’s eyes began to flutter open feeling the soft lips on her shoulder and the fingertips ghosting up and down the dip of her back where her spin is. Feeling the touch of her wife made the brunette to shuffle over so that her side was pressed into Ashlyn’s front seeking out her warmth. 

“Hey there,” Ashlyn said peppering more kisses to Ali’s shoulder. 

“Mmm, Hi,” Ali said turning her head to face her wife with a smiled leaning in for a kiss. Of course, one kiss turned into a few more.

“Why were you going about the house naked filming it?” She asked frowning her brow. 

“Um, nothing really I was just hot.” Ashlyn shrugged. 

“Liar, you were doing the naked challenge weren’t you?” Ali grinned rolling onto her side to face her wife. 

"I guess I'll just have to make it up to you then wifey." Ashlyn smiled rolling the brunette over so that she was hovering above her placing her lips behind the brunette's ear. 

* * *

A few days later and Ali thought that it was time that she gets her own back on her wife for her challenge the other day. The dogs were sound asleep after their evening walk under the shade at the back door porch while Ashlyn sat in her swimwear on one of the sun loungers on facetime to Megan and Sue. Ashlyn had cooked so while the blonde went outside to talk to their friends Ali cleaned up quickly. She grabbed them both a bottle of beer and then handed it to her wife over her shoulder as she passed. The keeper quickly leaned it against her leg before reaching out her hand patting her wife's hip throwing out a thank you. 

She carried on speaking to their friends over facetime Ali joining in the conversation from a distance as she sat on the edge of the pool dipping her feet in. Grinning she glanced back over her shoulder to her wife laughing sitting on the lounger in a sports bra and board shorts. Ali took a quick look around reminding herself that their neighbours who weren't particularly close and couldn't see into their garden meaning she could do whatever she likes plus it was starting to get dark and they had only put a few of the outside lights on. Meaning that it was the perfect time to get her own back. She took another glance back over her shoulder to see her wife looking at the screen with no idea. Standing up Ali took a big drink from her beer before setting it down on the ground at the edge of the pool then she slipped her t-shirt off dropping it beside her beer bottle. Then she slid down her shorts kicking them off to join the little bundle she had started. Next was her bra, she reached up behind her unclasping it dropping it on the floor. 

That was when Ashlyn noticed what was happening. She had glanced up and saw her wife unclasping her bra causing her to tilt her hear curiously as to what was happening. Ashlyn took a long drink of her beer watching Ali as she finished undressing as if she was watching a movie with a smile plastered all over her face. The blonde glanced down at her phone then back up and just like that her wife was naked. 

"Guys I gotta go, we'll call you tomorrow, We love you both," Ashlyn said hanging up abruptly. 

Before Ali even had a chance Ashlyn was standing behind her pressing her front to her back placing her hands on the defender's hips. She leaned in lips brushing the smaller woman's ear as she spoke.

"If this is your payback I completely approve." Ashlyn smiled dragging her hands slowly up her wife's stomach.

"And I'm just going for a swim," Ali asked pressing back against the keeper reaching behind her cupping the blonde's head.

"Then you are no longer going for a swim, Baby." 

Ali was spun around and hoisted up by her ass big hands pulling her up in one fluid motion. Legs wrapped around her waist as fingers gripped at the back of the blonde's neck. Ashlyn wasted no time in carrying her wife over to the lounger that she had been sitting on laying her down hovering above her bracing herself with one hand above Ali's head. She just hovered above her wife looking down at her as the brunette's hands slid from the back of her neck to cup her face hands laying where jaw and neck meet. Ali looked up at her wife as she looked down at her. 

"I love you." Ali smiled. 

"I love you too." Ashlyn smiled down at her. 

"Take me inside?" The defender asked running her thumb over the keepers bottom lip.

Without another thought, Ashlyn scooped Ali up like she had before and carried her inside to the couch laying her back down like they had been before on the lounger. She wasted no time in leaning down and capturing Ali's lips in a chaste hungry kiss. 

Yup Ali could definitely get behind this naked challenge. 

**Author's Note:**

> So the song they are dancing together is Blanco Brown the git up. 
> 
> This chapter was inspired by the get down challenge 
> 
> the link to the youtube video is below 
> 
> https://youtu.be/Q7U6AoZ27yE


End file.
